Sweet Moment
by Nona Butut
Summary: Seorang wanita terkadang menginginkan hal manis walau itu hal sepele. bagaimakah penantian Ino menantikan hal manis dari Sasuke di hari jadinya yang berusia 1 bulan..? kumpulan one shoot sasuino
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah bulan pertama kita brsama…

Menanti bErlabuhnya asa di satu biduk cinta yang luas nan ganas.

Berteman satu dayung, satu tekad…

Ku pastikan, ku jaga perahu ini tetap kokoh seperti semula …

Meski ombak tak henti menerjang,

Meski pasang sering menenggelamkan harapan,

Tetaplah brdiri, tetaplah mengerti, tetaplah menanti

Dan janganlah kau berhenti bersamaku..

Hingga ke tepi pelabuhan terindah dengan cinta dan rindu yang kita punya..

Tanpa memandang apa, siapa,

Tapi, bagaimana menghadapi ujian yang kita punya dengan kesabaran tanpa letih.

Yakinlah harapan kita kan terwujud, sebab kita berjanji bukan bermimpi…

**Sweet moment**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning; typo(s), kecepatan alur dan lainnya.

Happy Reading minna...

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tersenyum lembut menatap tetesan hujan yang bergulir pada jendela kacanya. Ia menengok ke arah jarum jam. Dapat ia lihat waktu tlah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Ternyata sudah 2 jam lebih hujan lebat mengguyur kota Konoha. Gadis itu lantas melangkah menuju sebuah sofa yang berada di kamarnya.

Hari ini hari liburnya bekerja. Jadi, ia tidak memiliki kegiatan kemanapun. Ia pun cukup lelah bila harus pergi tanpa tujuan. Lebih baik ia bersantai di apartement sederhana miliknya. Gadis bernama Ino itu duduk dengan nyaman. Tangannya meraih ponsel miliknya yang ia letakan di atas meja. Matanya berubah sendu, sepertinya ia tengah menunggu kabar dari seseorang.

Ino menghela nafas, ia rebahkan tubuhnya. Ia terlalu lelah menunggu kabar dari sang kekasih. Ia menengok arah kalender, menatap tanggal yang ia bulatin. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Happy aniversary, sayank," gumamnya lirih. Apa hanya dia yang ingat bahwa hari ini usia hubungannya genap 1 bulan? Memang lebay sih, tetapi apa salahnya bila ia menginginkan sesuatu yang manis dari sang kekasih di hari jadinya? Ia menggeleng pelan. Menepis kesedihan di wajahnya. Mencoba tersenyum meski yang tercetak senyum yang patah. Kekasihnya pasti tengah sibuk, jadi mana mungkin ia ingat hal sepele seperti ini? Ino menghela nafas pelan. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan ia meraih sebuah majalah yang ia beli tadi pagi.

.

Ting tong

.

Belum genap 10 menit Ino membaca, tiba-tiba harus dikagetkan oleh bunyi suara bel. Ino mengernyit bingung. Siapa gerangan yang berkunjung ke apartementnya? Ino merasa tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun. Menjawab rasa penasarannya, Ino melangkah menuju pintu apartement miliknya.

.

Cklek

.

"Happy anniversary, sayang," ucap seseorang di depan pintu. Ino tercengang, matanya membulat tak percaya sedangkan tangannya menutup mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Ia tak percaya kekasihnya akan datang, terlebih mengingat hal ini. Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Air mata haru telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

**Grep**

Ino memeluk erat kekasihnya. Menumpahkan rasa bahagia yang menumpuk di dadanya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Terimakasih kau masih mengingat hari ini," lirih Ino disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Tangannya mengusap helaian rambut pirang Ino. "Aku memanglah bukan pria romantis seperti yang kau inginkan, Ino. Tetapi...semampuku melakukan apa yang membuatmu senang," lirih Sasuke dengan lembut, dikecupnya puncak kepala kekasihnya itu dengan penuh sayang. Dapat ia rasakan pula, pelukan Ino yang semakin mengencang dan getaran tubuhnya yang semakin keras. Sasuke berusaha memisahkan pelukannya. Ia menangkup wajah Ino. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir deras. Dipandangnya manik biru kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tahu, hubungan kita belumlah lama tapi.. entah kenapa, perasaan ini begitu melekat di hatiku," ucap Sasuke kembali dan ia mengecup kening Ino dengan lembut. "Sudah...jangan menagis, kau seperti badut jika matamu sembab," goda Sasuke yang dihadiahi pukulan lembut Ino.

"Ku kira kau melupakannya, Sasuke-kun?" Lirih Ino mencoba meredakan isakannya.

"Bodoh... Mana mungkin aku melupakan hari dimana kau resmi menjadi kekasihku," ucap Sasuke mencubit lembut pipi tembam Ino.

"Aw sakit baka, kau menyebalkan," sungut Ino mencoba menutupi wajah memerahnya. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Ino.

"Hari ini kau libur hm?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bila aku berada di apartement saat ini, tentu saja tandanya aku libur, baka,"jawab Ino sebal.

"Hei aku kan hanya bertanya, ah sudahlah... Ayo ikut denganku!" Ajak Sasuke menarik tangan Ino.

"Ne, kemana?"

"Sudah, ikut saja,"

.

.

Sweet Moment

.

.

Sapaan lembut angin sepoi menerpa pasangan kekasih yang tengah tersenyum ceria. Kilauan bias air danau ikut tersenyum melihat tawa mereka. Sang senja mengintip di antara kelam kelabu awan hitam. Menyorot cahaya jingga yang memberi keindahan cakrawala senja.

Ino tersenyum tipis menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Ia sempat bingung dengan Sasuke. Tapi, rupanya Sasuke ingin mengajaknya melihat sunset. Ino tersenyum kembali, rupanya Sasuke tidak lupa akan hobinya. Ia melirik ke arah samping, ia melihat Sasuke ternyum tipis dan menatap matahari senja penuh minat.

"Indah," gumaman lirih Ino.

"Yah, matahari senja memanglah indah. Menyejukan hati," ucap Sasuke, "Ayo, aku tunjukan tempat yang lainnya!" Ajak Sasuke kembali.

"Aku lelah, kau mengajaku berjalan selama 1 jam lebih, Sasuke kun," gerutu Ino mengembungkan pipinya.

"Helleh, baru sebentar saja kau sudah mengeluh hm?" remeh Sasuke.

"Apa! satu jam berjalan kau bilang sebentar! kau ingin membuatku merangkak karna lelah hm? aku tidak mau!" sungut Ino kesal.

"Ck," decak Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan Ino. Menyodorkan punggungnya di hadapan Ino.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?" ucap Ino yang heran akan tingkah laku kekasihnya ini.

"Naiklah!" perintah Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Eh?"

"Ck, cepatlah naik!" perintah Sasuke kembali.

Awalmya Ino merasa ragu, tetapi ia beranikan diri menuruti perinth kekasihnya itu.

Hup

Dalam sekejap Ino tlah berada di punggung Sasuke. Ino tak henti tersenyum. Ia menyamankan posisinya dalam gendongan Sasuke. Ia sandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Sasuke.

_Tuhan, punggung inilah yang ku harapkan menjadi sandaran ketika ku lelah._  
_Punggung inilah yang ingin ku lihat saat aku tengah berada dalam kesedihan._  
_Punggung inilah yang menguatkan aku dalam setiap ujian dalam hidupku..._

_Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai pria ini._  
_Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa dia lah jodohku..._  
_Tuhan, biarkanlah sejenak aku menikmati anugrah cinta yang Kau berikan melalui pria ini._  
_Terima kasih Tuhan._  
_Terima kasih Sasuke-kun_  
_Aku mencintaimu._

Ino terlelap dalam punggung Sasuke. Terlelap penuh senyum dan bahagia di wajahnya. Sasuke yang merasakan hembusan nafas teratur milik kekasihnya, ikut tersenyum kecil. Mereka berjalan menyosong matahari senja. Riuhan bunga-bunga yang mengangguk-angguk tertiup angin, seolah merestui mereka. Kicauan burung bersorak mengiringi setiap langkah mereka. Alam menari menyaksinya cinta mereka. Cinta yang tumbuh semakin melebarkan sayapnya. Cinta yang akan mereka jaga. Cinta yang akan mengikat mereka pada sebuah janji, harapan dan doa pada masa yang terus tersenyum, Ino pun tersenyum kecil di tengah tidur lelapnya.

.

"Semoga kita selalu bersama"

.

.

Finish

hehehe, maaf pendek. ini hanya hadiah untuku dan kekasihku. Aku memanglah bukan tipe romantis ataupun perhatian. Tapi aku mencoba menyampaikan perasaaku lewat fic ini. Ku harap dia membacanya #plakk maaf , ko malah curhat ahahaha. trima kasih sudah sudi mampir dan membaca fic gaje ini. salam cinta dari chimi, jaaa sampai jumpa.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad day (Sasuke)

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo(s), Ooc dan warning lainnya.

Kriingggg kriinggg

Seorang pemuda bangkit dari tidurnya. Rambut ravennya terlihat acak-acak tak beraturan. Ia mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku saat ia tertidur. Menguap dan menggaruk rambut yang tidak gatal. Dengan perlahan ia mengucek matanya, menyingkirkan kotoran yang menempel pada ujung matanya. Menguap kembali dan menengok ke arah jam kecil di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Masih dengan setengah terbuka, ia bergumam "Selamat Pagi du... Hah!" ucapannya terpotong berganti dengan keterkejutan yang sangat luar biasa. Mata onixnya terbelalak dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Sadar akan sikap ke'ooc'annya, ia menggeram. Gigi saling beradu hingga terdengar bunyi gemeletukan. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha ini rupanya tengah marah. Jam bekernya yang ia atur untuk berdering jam 7 pagi ternyata berdering pukul 10 pagi.

"Ck, keriput sialan!" decak pemuda itu. Ulah siapa lagi kalo bukan kakaknya yang usil dan keriputan itu? Padahal ia memiliki janji akan menjemput Ino, kekasihnya. Berbicara tentang Ino, Sasuke tersadar dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk mandi kilat seorang bungsu Uchiha, mungkin kita bisa memanggilnya Sasuke. Cukup meragukan memang, bila seorang pemuda tampan sepertinya mampu membersihkan diri dalam hitungan menit. Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. Ah ataukah mungkin hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi seperti yang author lakukan? Atau hanya membasahi rambut dan bulu keteknya? Atau...?gyaaa #dicidoriSasuke. (Sasuke: dasar author laknat!)

Secepat kilat Sasuke memakai pakaian yang telah dipilihnya dan tak lupa memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam (chimi: untuk adegan pake celana, ku skip ja, aku kan masih polos...belom boleh nulis begituan..#muka-polos (bohong!) huwe pada ga percaya..#dikarungin.

Sasuke tersenyum menawan melihat pantulan dirinya di sebuah kaca. Tangan kanannya menyibak belahan rambut yang sedikit basah.

"Sasuke... Kau memang tampan," ucapnya dengan bangga pada bayangannya sendiri. (ooeekkk, dasar narsis)

Ia pun berniat mengambil gel rambut yang semalam baru ia beli. Seingatnya ia menaruhnya di dalam laci. Ia membuka laci meja belajar miliknya namun...kosong.

Kosong

Kosong

Sasuke mulai panik. Ia takan bisa tampil sempurna tanpa gel miliknya. Bergegas ia mencarinya di seluruh sudut kamar miliknya. Namun tetap saja nihil. Ia meremas rambut miliknya. Ia tak mungkin menemui Ino tanpa memakai gel yang membuat rambutnya berdiri. Bisa ancur imej'nya sebagai lelaki tampan di mata Ino. Di tengah rasa frustasi akibat gel yang hilang, tiba-tiba terlintas ide yang menurutnya cemerlang. Lantas ia beranjak dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju meja makannya dan secepat kilat meraih botol selai nanas yang biasa dipake untuk mengolesi roti tawar.

Misi berhasil

Dengan perlahan, ia pun kembali ke kamar miliknya. Bisa gawat bila Itachi mengetahui tingkahnya. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, Itachi sebetulnya sudah memperhatikan adiknya sedari tadi. Tangannya mengokang sebuah botol gel. Ia tersenyum puas dan mengusap bulu-bulu kucing yang nampak berdiri. "Ku rasa lebih pantas kau yang memakainya dari pada baka otouto," gumam Itachi sambil terus mengelus bulu mohawk kucing hitam miliknya. "Iya kan, black," ucapnya meminta persetujuan kucing kesayangannya. "Miaaaooww," suara nyaring si black seolah menyahuti tuannya itu.

Kamar Sasuke

"Kau benar-benar tampan Sasuke," ucap Sasuke tersenyum puas dengan hasil karya tangannya yang mampu menyulap kembali rambut pantat ayamnya hanya dengan selai. Ia tersenyum puas. Ia mulai mengecek kembali penampilannya.

Ia mulai beranjak dari kamarnya, tak lupa ia memakai kaca mata hitam untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya. Ia berjalan dengan gembira terlihat dari bibirnya yang tak berhenti menyenandungkan lagu.

Ia berjalan melewati ruang keluarga. Ia melihat kakaknya tengah bermain dengan kucing kesayangannya. Sasuke mendengus, ia masih merasa kesal dengan ulah kakaknya tadi pagi yang seenaknya merubah jam bekernya. Ia melenggang melewati Itaci begitu saja.

"Lihatlah otouto, si black hari ini tampan loh!" ucap Itachi tersenyum tipis. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan. Ia berbalik dan menatap si black, sedetik kemudian alisnya berkerut. Ia heran, bagaimana mungkin bulu black dapat berdiri sedangkan biasanya tidak seperti itu? Sasuke menaikan alisnya atas perubahan aneh si black itu.

"Kau pasti penasaran kenapa bisa begini kan? Ini karna ini.." ucapnya sambil masih dengan tersenyum tipis sambil menunjukan botol gel yang telah abis isinya.

Melihat apa yang digenggam kakaknya, sontak Sasuke menggeram. Berani sekali Itachi mengambil gel miliknya dan lagi, kenapa dihabiskan hanya untuk kucing? Ggrr, Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"KERIPUT!" desis Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Iya my otouto ku tersayang yang ehm ehm nya Naru-chan;" jawab Itachi dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke benar-benar marah melihat tampang polos kakaknya dan dia kesal dengan sebutan "ehm ehm", hei...dia masih normal dan dia bukan Yaoi. Maka dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari pantat #plakops,salah, maksudnya aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya, ia mulai mendekati Itachi.

Bag bug bag bug trang treng trong jreng

skip time adegan nista Sasuke vs Itachi

Sasuke bersiul-siul di atas motor sport yang dibawanya. Sesuai janji, ia menjemput Ino di depan toko bunga milik kekasihnya itu. Ia sengaja tidak masuk karna melihat Ino masih sibuk melayani pengunjung. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan toko.

Dari arah belakang, ada seorang ibu-ibu dengan memakai jaket tebal. Pelipis yang tertempel koyo. Ia berjalan seperti mencari seseorang. Wajahnya sumringah ketika melihat seorang pemuda berkaca mata hitam yang ia yakin itu tukang urut tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko buka. Dengan percaya dirinya ia melangkah cepat menuju pemuda itu dan menepuk bahunya.

"Om...om," ucap wanita itu.

Sasuke menoleh saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Om...minta urut om!"

duaaarrrrr

Seperti sebuah kutukan menyerang jatungnya. Urat-urat kemarahan mulai tampak di keningnya. Apa ibu ini bilang? Urut? Enak saja wajah tampannya disamakan dengan tukang urut! What the hell! Oh jashin-sama, kuburlah author laknat ini. (oi oi suke, kenapa aku?) (sasuke: karna kau penulisnya bakaaa.. Mati saja sana... Amaterasu) (huweee Ita-kun, adikmu tega sekali padaku #nyungsep-di-ketek-Itachi)

"Oi om, kenapa diam? Tolong pijatkan punggungku om!"

"Memangnya lu pikir gue tukang urut!" bentak Sasuke tak berperi-urut-an.

"Loh, bukankah anda tukang urut? Itu...pake kaca mata hitam segala?" ucap wanita itu heran.

"Bukan! Cepat pergi atau ku tendang sampai laut antartika!" desis Sasuke.

Wanita itu lantas merinding disko dan mengambil langkah seribu. Lari yang begitu cepat hingga terkadang membuat ia terjatuh.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Ia pun memulai aktivitas menunggunya kembali.

Puk puk

belum ada sepuluh menit, ada yang menepuknya kembali. Sasuke hanya melirik dari ekor matanya. Terlihat seorang siswi bergaya loli berdiri di dekatnya. Meski raut Sasuke biasa saja tapi sesungguhnya hatinya tengah berbinar. Tidak salah memiliki wajah tampan, yang pastinya cewe cantik akan mendekati dengan sendirinya. Sasuke berbangga diri akan ketampanannya itu.

"Bang bang...ojek bang!"

kriikkkk kriikkk krriiikk

Wajah Sasuke berubah padam, sepadam-padamnya.

"Memang lo pikir muka gue tukang ojek apa?" raung Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Oh bukan yah, kalo begitu pasti tukang parkir," ucap gadis remaja itu dengan entengnya.

Ctakkk

Berani sekali gadis ini. Memangnya tampang kerennya terlihat kismin apa?

"Kau tak lihat wajah tampanku ini, mana mungkin aku tukang parkir bodoh!" desis Sasuke.

"Tampan? Ku rasa mukamu mirip orang yang lagi nahan um... Pup,".

Geram sudah, dengan cepat Sasuke meraih karung di dekatnya dan memasukan gadis loli itu ke dalam dan menendangnya ke langit hingga tak terlihat dan "ting" hilang.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya seperti selesei membersihkan debu yang baru saja disentuhnya. Ia tersenyum puas dengan tingkahnya.

"Pppfttt,"

Suara tawa tertahan membuat Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Dapat ia lihat kekasihnya tengah memegangi perut dan membungkam mulutnya. Sasuke mendengus sebal pada Ino.

"Tukang urut,"

glek

"Tukang Ojek,"

glek

Sasuke menelan ludah terpaksa. Ja-jangan-jangan Ino melihat semuanya. Arrrgghh, seperti terkubur pada tanah lapisan 7. Kenapa harus Ino yang menyaksikan kenistaannya? Sasuke berteriak dalam hati.

"Tukang parkir"

boom

Hilanglah sudah imej tingginya. Ia mendengus kesal dan dengan sembarang, membuat kaca mata hitam miliknya.

Plak

ngiiingggg ngengggg

Puluhan tawon berterbangan menuju Sasuke. Mereka marah karna sarangnya terkena lemparan kaca mata Sasuke.

Ngengggg ngiiingggg

Sasuke menelan ludah terpaksa dan wajah putihnya memucat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari dari serbuan amukan tawon. Berlari ke sana ke sini.

Ino yang menyaksikannya hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia merasa iba dengan nasib kekasihnya itu tapi...pemandangan seperti ini sangatlah langka. Maka, dengan tak berpri-kekasih-an Ino hanya diam dan menyaksikan adegan langka Sasuke sembari menahan perutnya yang sakit karna tertawa.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Di usapnya pantat yang terkena sengatan dengan perlahan. Beberapa kali ia mengaduh karna rasa nyeri yang terasa berdenyut di wajahnya. Ia mengutuk hari ini yang penuh dengan kesialan.

Sasuke terdiam saat melihat sebuah tangan tersodor padanya. Ia menatap pemilik tangan itu. Raut masamnya bertambah masam melihat Ino tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan kekasihnya itu. Seperti anak kecil merajuk, begitulah ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

Ino yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke masih marah, ia merasa bersalah. Ia pun duduk di samping Sasuke dan membuka kotak obat kecil yang dibawanya tadi. Menuang alkohol pada kapas putih.

"Walaupun orang mengiramu tukang urut, tukang ojek ataupun tukang parkir karna penampilanmu-" ucap Ino memberi jeda sembari tangan lincahnya membersihkan memar di wajah Sasuke, "dan walaupun tingkat kenarsisan dan imejmu begitu tinggi, kau tetap kekasihku. Karna beginilah Sasuke yang ku kenal dan Sasuke yang aku cintai," lanjut Ino mencium lembut memar di wajah Sasuke yang telah dibersihkan.

Entah mengapa, ucapan Ino mampu membuat Sasuke sedikit memanas dan tersenyum tipis. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun,"lirih Ino mendekap Sasuke.

Kalau sudah begini, Sasuke takan mungkin bisa marah pada kekasihnya ini. Dengan lembut, Sasuke membalas pelukan Ino. "Iya hime, tak apa," jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Beberapa menit mereka saling menyatu dalam dekapan hangat. Membiarkan semilir angin menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu seru juga, lain kali...aku ingin melihatnya lagi," gurau Ino.

"Mati saja sana, dasar kekasih nista!" teriak Sasuke.

"Bwahaha," Ino tertawa lepas, ia sangat suka menggoda kekasihnya ini.

Melihat Ino tertwa lepas membuat hati Sasuke ikut bahagia. Ia pun tersenyum lebar menatap kekasihnya.

Finish

maaf ya kalo jelek bin nista.


End file.
